Worlds: Accidental Killer
by Serina Elric
Summary: Serina has disappeared into another dimension once again and this time is the dimension of a story she herself wrote. Now that she sees the suffering she caused the characters she loved she true wishes to apologize. It's up to Edward if he is going to forgive Serina for killing a portion of herself that he held dear or will he punish her.
1. Into the Darkness Again

Just as Serina had told the Weasley twins, she was headed off to an comic convention the very next day. She was clad in her favorite cosplay that consisted of a crested red coat, a black jacket, a silver pocket watch, and a false automail arm. Edward Elric had been a fascination and love of Serina's since she was 11 years old. When she met her boyfriend Edward in her freshman year, she was hooked on the fact that he shared the same name as her fictional crush and that he was his same height. Eventually he grew to be taller than her rather quickly and also he didn't act like the character at all. None the less she still loved her boyfriend. In fact he was joining her and her friends at the convention. Sedona, Sean, and Conner were there too but for a different reason.

For one, they were interested in the Harry Potter and Avatar: the Last Airbender panels and also they had been on guard to see if Serina would disappear again. As unlikely as that may be, they didn't want to have to worry and fret about the chaos it would cause. "We'll see you after the panel is over, okay?" Anna said as Sedona, Sean and Conner made their way to the other side of the convention center. "Yeah, you guys have fun. Good luck, Serina." Sean said as they turned and went down the hall way. Serina's panel was going along very well and she was a lot less nervous since her boyfriend was with her. When she thought that her life was just about to settle, one question threw a wrench into the works. "Could you give us an example of one of you better fan fictions?" said a girl from the audience.

Serina began happily. "I would have to say Banished Alchemist. It's a FMA fanfic that I finished writing just last night. It takes place after the Conqueror of Shambala when Ed is 19 and Al is 18. I put myself into the story and basically made myself more selfless and timid. I was being hunted down by future Amestrinian soldiers who were going execute me for human transmutation and when they were going to take me back Ed and Al saved me at the last minute. The gate opened and when I was going to jump in after them the soldier caught my foot but I slipped away. Because I jumped in too late I got caught in the gate and the beings within it were taking the toll from me and not the Elrics. I ended up dying in the hospital before I could tell Edward how I felt about him." Ending on a solemn note.

"Is there anything you wish you would have done different?" said another person in the audience. "No, I like my story the way it is, but…I do wish I could go there now and tell them that I'm sorry for taking their friend away from them without a second thought." As the microphone was moving to the next person with a question, the lights flickered. Serina passed it off as her eyes playing tricks on her until they began flickering repeatedly. "What!?" Serina exclaimed, not believing what was happening. Serina ran down the stairs of the platform and into her boyfriend's arms. "I don't want to leave again! What if I don't come back!?" She said frantically. "Serina, calm down. It's just an electrical problem." Edward's words didn't soothe her. After the violent flickering that Serina knew all too well turned into utter darkness, Edward felt an empty space between his arms. "Serina!?" Edward stretched his arms out in search for her but found no need when the lights came back on and Serina was nowhere in sight. Murmurs spread throughout the room and Edward called out for Serina. Just then Serina's three exasperated friends came bursting through the doors. "Edward! Where is Serina!?" Sedona asked as they ran towards him. "I have no idea. She's just gone."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serina was falling through the same cold darkness she had been through twice before. This time she landed in her newest location squarely on her feet and everything faded into light. She was in a long and dull hallway with marble floors and far too many dark wood doors. "Where am I now?" Serina thought to herself. She ran to the closest window in the hall and found herself once again many floors above the ground. She also found just across a large courtyard outside a green tapestry with a hexagram and a lion-like creature upon it. Serina pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I'm full of mixed feelings right now." "Hello, Brother." A familiar voice called Serina y a title that was not hers. She turned away from the younger Elric quickly to hide her face. "I didn't think you wore that old coat anymore." Serina didn't say a word and stayed fixed in place. Alphonse glanced quickly over her and just as Fred had, he noticed that something was wrong.

Alphonse approached her slowly. "You look shorter today, Ed. You really need to drink your milk." Alphonse said this calmly and with a small laugh as he reached to grab the braid. As soon as Serina felt Al grab hold of the wig she knew that she would have to run if she didn't want Al to grab hold of her. Hwy was she scared of Al? He was so kind, gentle and sweet. Something deep inside her told her to feel guilty about something. Serina ran out of Al reach and the wig came off in his hand revealing to his long locks on light brown hair that was incredibly familiar to him. Serina turned about coming eye to eye with the younger Elric. His silver eyes widened at her calm green ones. He looked at her once more before closing his eye tightly and shaking his head in disbelief. There was a pause and he took a shaky step forward. Serina stepped back defensively. Al spoke lightly. "It's not possible…Serina…you died…"


	2. Disguise of Reserection and Regret

Serina didn't understand Alphonse's words. "Wha-H-How do you know my name? I don't ever remember coming here before." Serina stated and questioned. "What are you talking about? Of course you have. But how can you be here unless someone transmuted you?" Al asked. Serina continued. "How could I be transmuted? I never died." Serina's word's struck at Alphonse emotionally and shock was plastered on his face. "How can you say that? Are you saying that for the past year you've just been letting brother blame himself for what happened to you?!" Al's words were bringing Serina to a slow realization but before she could say a word a thundering voice came down the hall. "Alphonse Elric! Is that you I hear? I'm afraid if you want to see Edward he's-" Major Armstrong was cut off by the sight of Serina and his eyes widened. "That couldn't be the girl that you boys came back with a year ago and she's dressed like Edward which means she's an imposter! Stand side Alphonse Elric! I shall catch her and bring her to Edward's office for questioning."

At this point in time, Major Armstrong already had torn his shirt off and Serina knew that was a bad sign. Serina cursed once and began running without hesitation down the hall with the major throwing all sorts of transmuted debris at her to slow her down. "Major, stop you might hurt her!" Alphonse cried after them. They were too caught up in their little chase to hear him so he resigned with a sigh. He hung his head slightly and reached down beneath his collar to retrieve a simple round pendant with a human transmutation circle hidden on the back. "Maria, was that Serina?" Alphonse asked the soul inside the necklace. "No, she is so much like Serina, but something feels odd; like we have a strong connection." Maria's voice echoed in his head. "We have to talk to her."

It didn't take long for Major Armstrong to return to down the hall carrying Serina, who was unconscious, under his arm. "What did you do to her, Major?" Al asked somewhat alarmed to see a cut on Serina's forehead. "It's alright she just hit her head. She should be awake very soon. She dropped this after she was hit. It must have fallen out of her pocket. I find it quite interesting. Take a look." Major Armstrong handed the wand Serina had been keeping in her pocket every day since she came back from Fred and George's shop and Al examined the scarlet runes etched and painted in the handle. "These are alchemic runes. So she's an alchemist?" Alphonse asked. "It's hard to say. If she is then why didn't she use alchemy to protect herself; furthermore, why would she have a stick with alchemic runes on it?" Alphonse stared at the wand pensively then looked to Serina. "I'm not sure. I think we should get brother and ask him what he thinks. Where is he anyway?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward walked among the grave stones in the Risembool cemetery. He visited his parent's graves along with those of Winry's parents' before reaching one not too far off from those of his family members. Edward greeted the grave of Serina Creig in the usual way with a somber smile and an apology for everything that had happened.

Edward had just been promoted to Colonel and had requested one day to travel back to Risembool for personal reasons. Unbeknownst to him, a soldier was running up behind him. "Colonel Elric, Sir. I know you requested a day off but an emergency has come up." Edward turned away from the grave to address the soldier. "What's the problem?" "I received a message that said an intruder came into Eastern command and has been detained in your office. They need your advice on what to do with them." Hearing the soldier's report Edward began to walk out of the cemetery. "Why do they need me?" Edward asked with a sigh. "The intruder was disguised as you, Sir." Edward was taken aback by this but continued to walk. Edward began again.

"What else has been reported about this imposter?"

"Well from the call I received they said it was a girl about 16 years old, with brown hair and hazel green eyes. She resisted capture and had quite a temper from what I was told about her trying to run from Major Armstrong. You brother was the one who signaled the alarm. Apparently he had come to check on you about something."

Ed knew Al had come to get him to visit Serina's grave together, it being the anniversary of her death but he had come alone instead.

"Did they get a name?" Edward asked as his final quarry.

"Well it hasn't been confirmed to be true but they believe her name is Serina."

Edward looked to the soldier and gave in an unbelieving expression. "Are you sure that's what they said?" "Yes, your brother was the one who called, Sir." The soldier responded. Edward didn't need to hear anymore. He tore off down the path to the Risembool train station and got an express train to East City. "It couldn't possibly be her; it has to be a coincidence . . . but. . . I have to see for myself." Edward thought to himself. He arrived in East City in quickly and wasted no time getting a car to drive to Eastern Command. Al was waiting just outside and he jumped to his feet. "Brother, how come you went to Risembool on your own?" "I just needed so time alone. So who do you think this girl is?" Edward asked getting right to the point. "Well…Maria says that she looks a lot like Serina but there's something different." Edward shook his head not willing to forget the tragedy that happened a year ago. They approached the door to Edward's office, not noticing the commotion from inside at first. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know anything about this girl."

As if to answer his questions, Serina came bursting out through his office door, bandaged head first, ramming right into Edward and rolling across the hall floor with him. "Ugh, who is it now!?" Serina raised her head eyes sharply glaring at the stranger she had run into. The familiar hard yet comforting golden eyes that belonged to the famed alchemist softened Serina sharp yet delicate green ones in less than an instant. Edward was kneeling just a few feet in front of where Serina was raising herself off the floor. He studied her closely and noticed many similarities between this girl and the Serina he once knew. He had to make sure that it wasn't a mistake. "Serina?" Serina didn't take note of Edward's questioning tone. "E-Edward!" Serina's face was bright with joy and transfixed with confusion. "She seems to remember Edward. Why not us?" Maria echoed this question in Al's mind and his brows drew together.

Edward helped Serina to her feet and looked inside the office to see the soldiers that were standing guard crudely hit over the head with what looked like a broken chair. He dismissed the lightly beaten soldiers and brought Serina and Al into his office. Serina was confused and only looked around the office in a bemused fashion. Edward and Al saw this and thought perhaps something might be wrong with her or that she may be uncomfortable in her surroundings. "Serina," Edward began, causing Serina to turn and face them. ", it is you right?" Serina nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm Serina." She didn't know what those simple words would do to the Elric brother's hopes and how they would soon be crushed.

Edward's smile light up brighter than Alphonse had ever seen it in the past year and Edward stepped forward quickly to embrace Serina tightly. "I don't know how, but it's so good to have you back." Edward said lightheartedly. "Huh?" Edward didn't notice Serina's confusion and guided her over to a seat by his desk. Alphonse followed behind them receiving many a warning from Maria saying to wait and be sure of whom she is. Serina sat down and Edward kneeled on both knees in front of her and clasping her hands in his. "Please if you can, Serina, tell me how you're still alive." Edward asked on the brink of tears of joy. "What do you mean?" Serina wanted to make sure her theory was right. "How can you forget? We three thought you died a year ago today." Al phones said brows still drawn. "Th-three?" Serina turned to look at Alphonse then suddenly saw what was around his neck and came to the shocking realization as to where she had gone.

Serina rose to her feet so quickly that the chair fell to the floor with a violent clatter and Edward rose to his feet in surprise and backed away as Serina ran to the window. Serina turned away from them and hid her face in her hands. Edward walked over to her concerned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. "Serina, what's wrong?" Serina raised her head and remorseful tears were spilling down her face and she sobbed out, "I'm sorry…I'm not your Serina…I'm so sorry."


	3. Unforgiven

Alphonse calmed Serina down and sat her down in the seat across the desk from Edward who was giving her a scrutinizing gaze, almost hoping that this was a nightmare or a joke. When Serina was finished wiping a regretful tear from her face Edward began with his questions. "Tell us what you mean, Serina?" Edward said in one final effort to give her a tone of affection. "Please, don't say my name like you said hers. I of all people should know the connection you shared with her." Serina head with a slowly shake of her head. "How's that?" Edward asked trying not to draw his brows. Serina shook her head and bit her lip almost like she was trying to bite back her words. The better part of her conscience told her that telling them would be better than keeping it in the dark to fester and become worse. "Be…Because I'm the one who created her." Serina hid her eyes with one hand so as not to see the shocked faces of the Elric brothers. "You mean she was a homunculus?" Alphonse asked. "No she was far from it;" Serina began. "She's me but she's not me…she came from my imagination. I didn't think she was real." "Of course she was real! Why wouldn't she be real?!" Edward demanded.

Serina paused once again before speaking, "Edward, you have to understand, she was just a character in a story." Edward was befuddled and didn't quite understand how what Serina was saying was possible. Serina saw his expression and began to explain. "I just finished writing a story last night about you two and Serina and everything that happened since you met her. I put her into you're lives and I controlled her every action and every emotion. I was even the one who made those soldiers come after her. I made everyone think that Serina was a real person but really she's just a feeling an impulse I had hoping that she would be the path I would take to meet you. Then when people saw you and her getting close they got angry. They didn't like you two becoming love interests and they wanted me to get her out of your life forever…"

Edward raised a hand to stop her and she choked back her words when she saw his shadowed and livid eyes. "I've been blaming myself for the past year for what happened to Serina, I'm glad I don't have to anymore." Edward called in two soldiers who had been standing guard outside and they asked what they had been called for. Edward gave them an order in an emotionless voice. "I want you to search this prisoner and arrest her. She has just admitted to murder." Serina's face fell a mile farther into shock and Alphonse almost felt the same. "Brother, what are you thinking!?" he said not understanding his brother's rashness. She looked as though she had lost everything right then and there and that she was going to collapse in the shock. The firm grip of the soldiers' hands on her arms brought her back to her senses and she struggled against them but to no avail. Edward turned his back to her when she began to scream. "Edward, please! I didn't know! I didn't want to hurt you!" Serina's face was red and blotchy and she was doing her best to hold back her tears and not to sob. Alphonse felt sincerity in her voice and knew that she was truthful about every word.

A couple moments after Serina had been dragged out of Edward's office the soldiers returned with an armful of things they had taken from Serina. They set down her leather bag that had been hanging on her shoulder first, next was her imitation red coat with the flammel's crest and her false automail, and finally a black wallet with red lining. The soldiers were dismissed and Edward began to examine the contents of the bag and the wallet. The bag contained a bunch of random objects Serina had brought with her to the convention which included, her first plushie (Edward Elric of course, signed by Vic Mignogna), a novel titled 'A Separate Peace' to keep her occupied during waiting time for panels, and a satin Chinese take-out box with small little trinkets such as a Man phone charm and a leather vampire Knight bracelet. Alphonse watched as Ed picked up the wallet and examined the currency. "It's from some country called the United States. I've never heard of it but she's probably a spy." He tossed the wallet across the desk and examined the rest of the objects in the bag. Alphonse picked up the wallet having seen something peeking out of it.

There were three photographs, one of a group of 3 friends, one of a strawberry red haired boy with a quirky smile, and one of a large family of red heads (minus one boy with black hair) and Serina smiling brighter than anyone else. The fact that the photograph was moving was something would have to put aside. Edward was so busy examining the novel that he didn't notice Alphonse leave with the wallet in his pocket.

Alphonse got into the East city prison by saying he was sent by his brother to do further interrogation on Serina and was directed down to her cell. The guard left him there seeing as Serina posed no threat. Al looked into the darkness of the cell and saw Serina's shaking figure curled up on the cell bed. "Serina, can we talk please?" He asked. Serina raised her head and wiped one final tear from her face and smiled lightly. "I should have known you would come. You have always been nothing but gentle and kind haven't you?" she said in false happiness. "I found this in what they took from you. I thought u might want it back." Alphonse handed Serina her wallet and she immediately pulled out the photographs. She smiled bitter sweetly at the precious keepsakes and sniffed. "Who are they?" Al asked leaning against the cell bars.

Serina smiled brightly as she reminisced and held up the picture of Sedona, Sean and Conner. "These are my friends. I haven't known them for very long but I know I can tell them anything and be myself." The next photo was of Harry and the Weasleys. "Now don't ask why it's moving because u won't believe me. These people are kind of like my second family. Don't get me wrong I love my real mom and dad but when I was lost and they had every reason to throw me out they literally let me be one of them." Serina held up the final picture of her boyfriend. "And this…this is the boy I've fallen in love with." Serina's smile was solemn. "What's his name?" Al asked sympathizing with her. Her smile became a humorous one. "You'll laugh." She said putting it away. "I promise I won't." Serina sighed with a smile. "His name is Edward."

Al's eyes widened trying not to laugh in amusement. "That's the biggest coincidence I've ever come across." "When I met him I already had an. . .admiration for your brother. I instantly thought he was going to be like Ed; head strong, a scientist, quick on his feet, a fighter. He turned out to be shy, gentle, docile, an artist. Despite the fact that he was a complete opposite of your brother I still loved him. If you don't mind me saying I still have a small crush on your brother, but don't tell him or he might just kill me." Al shook his head. "No, brother is not that cruel. He can't kill a human being." "I know that but he may just…" Serina paused and stood up and walked over and grasped the bars of the cell. "Did he love her, Al?" Serina's face was no longer solemn or bright. It was stoic, serious and looking for answers. "Well, I-I don't know they did seem rather close during those last few days together and he was completely destroyed when she was gone. He was worse than when our mother died because he knew there was now chance of bringing her back like we thought we could then…" Alphonse's voice was genuine and earnest. Serina hung her head and backed away rubbing her cheeks as though to warm them up. "I knew it." Al raised an eyebrow at her. "I've killed my own creation and the girl your brother loved. I feel so terrible…"

There was a pause and then Al remembered another question. "Serina, why did you come here?" "I didn't plan it. One minute I was with my friends and with Edward and then all of a sudden I was here for no reason. I found myself standing right where you found me. I can't explain how it's possible and don't ask me how but I guess you would refer to it is crossing the gate. I always dreamed of coming here for the longest time but I thought it would be so much different than this."

Al couldn't think of anything to say and Serina turned back to look at him. "Thank you for bringing this. You should get back. I'll figure out what to do and hope things work out." Alphonse wished her luck as she began to pace the floor and left her. He was on his way to tell Edward just what he was thinking.

Edward was examining the objects pensively trying to find out more about who his prisoner was. He was taking deep interest in the wand with alchemic runes and was about to make his conclusions about it when Al stroke in making an unyielding bee line for Ed's desk. He placed his hands firmly on the desk and made his demand clear. "You have to let her go!" "And who would that be?" Edward said sarcastically with a sigh as he set the wand down. "You know who I mean, Edward." "I can't do that, Al. You heard her admit to what she did." Edward said with his eyes sharply gazing at his brother. "You don't get it! She feels so much regret and is hurting so much!" Al said pleading for Serina. "I feel the same way for not finding her sooner and for being so merciful." Edward said with his arms behind his back as though her were at attention. "You've changed, Ed. Before we came back you were never this…this severe. Ever since, Serina died-" Edward cut Al off by slamming his automail fist down on the heavy wood desk that used belong to Mustang when he was a colonel. "SHE DIDN'T DIE! She was killed by that murderer who is mocking me with her face!" There was a silence in the room and Edward's livid expression was not faltering. "Edward…she has a family; two families in fact. They both care about her and they are probably worried sick!" Al's word's let Edward know that he had gone to talk to her and he shook his head. "She also has someone she loves." Al stated.

This threw Edward off but he didn't let it show. Al didn't see a change in Edward's expression and this made him look almost ashamed of his brother. "You've truly become heartless. I guess if that doesn't bother you then it won't change anything if I told you that she was from the other side of the gate and she doesn't know how to get back so she would never get to see them again even if you did let her go." This finally cracked Edward's resolution and he sighed heavily then turned to his brother with a stern but guilt-ridden expression. "Fine. I'll let her go, but she's not leaving my sight. She's coming with us to Risembool for our vacation."


	4. Hostile Home

Serina felt confused and so relieved to be out of the cell when the soldiers were escorting her out of the jail and into a car that was headed towards the train station. She continued to wonder why it was they were taking her there and when she saw Edward and Alphonse waiting for her she felt happy to see Al waving friendly and Edward staring at her emotionlessly. The soldiers dropped her off and she walked over to join the Elrics with her head hung so as to avoid Edward's intimidating glare. They boarded the train and all the way to Risembool Serina sat on the opposite side of the isle from Edward and Alphonse. Edward and Serina both kept their eyes out the window trying to keep their eyes off each other. Alphonse could feel the tension between them growing and decided to break it by moving over to the other side of the isle with Serina. Edward saw this and tsked shaking his head and leaning his chin on his hand.

The arrival in Risembool was a breath of fresh air for Serina. She had never breathed air so clean and the countryside was unlike anything she'd ever seen. This moment of awe was quickly brought to an end when Edward strode firmly past her and ordered her like a soldier to follow him. Serina couldn't help but notice all the stares they were getting especially her. "Why are all these people staring at me?" Serina asked Al as some farmers who were friends of the Elrics looked up at them. "Well when we came back a year ago a lot of our friends and neighbors helped us set up the funeral and came to the wake." Al answered. "Oh." Serina dropped the subject and it didn't take them long to reach Winry's home and automail shop. Den was out to greet the Elrics and Serina was glad to see Edward with a friendly smile on his face as he kneeled down to pet the dog.

It was only a moment later that the girl that Serina had spent the last 6 years of her life hating came out to greet the brothers. "Hey, guys you're just in time for-" Winry's eyes fell on Serina and she dropped the ladle she was holding. "Winry, what's wrong?" Al asked going up the steps to meet her. "That-That girl." Winry stayed fixated on Serina. "You two didn't!?" Winry was alarmed and Edward gave her a calm answer. "No we didn't try a human transmutation. This girl just looks like her. I'll explain to you inside." Winry opened the door to let them all in but never let her eyes leave Serina until she closed the door behind them. Winry's kitchen was just as Serina had imagined it. It was evenly divided between kitchen supplies and her station where she drew her automail designs.

Serina sat down at the table in the dining room and Alphonse removed the necklace that was the vessel for Maria's soul and handed it to Serina. Serina looked at him questioningly and he said, "I think you two need to talk." Serina looked down to the circle etched into the steel pendant in her hands. While Serina began to converse with the older sister she had created for her alter ego, the Elric and Winry were having a conversation in the kitchen. "What do you mean that's not the girl you brought back with you? She looks just like her!" Winry reasoned glancing at the girl at the table. "She said so herself. She's from the other side of the gate and on top of that she created Serina and Maria in a story she wrote about us." Edward answered. "How did she write a story about you if you only met her toady?" Winry said curiously. "She never said how, but I know she meant no harm by what she wrote. She didn't know that it would really happen. Please I want both of you to try to treat her as kindly as you can. She's lost and alone here and if we don't take care of her who will? She's only 16. I mean just look at her." Alphonse's words were firmly grounded in sympathy and understanding and the two listening to him looked out the kitchen door to Serina who was gazing down at Maria obviously having a mental conversation with her imaginary sister. Serina smiled a bitter sweet smile and a thankful tear streamed down her face as though an apology had been forgiven.

Winry felt for the girl in an instant and made a beeline for the stove. There was a pot with a stew simmering and Winry grabbed the ladle she retrieved from the porch and poured it into a bowl. The Elrics watched her curiously as she left the kitchen and approached Serina who was wiping a tear from her face. Winry set the bowl in front of her with a smile say, "You can stay here as long as you need to, Serina." Serina wanted to turn her away but for some reason she felt as though Winry was becoming someone she couldn't hate. "Thank you, Winry." Serina smiled at her and Winry turned back to the kitchen door where the two brothers were watching. "If you guys don't come and sit down then you won't be getting anything to eat." Winry said jokingly.

The two Elrics quickly found their place at the table across from Serina and Winry came back with a tray of bowls and drinks for everyone. Edward had a glass of juice and Al and Winry had water. "What would you like to drink, Serina?" "Milk please." Edward looked disgusted and Winry and Al both grinned. Winry walked to the kitchen while asking, "So, how old are you again, Serina?" Winry asked smugly. "Sixteen." Serina answered taking a bite of the stew. "And how tall are you?" Al asked. Edward knew where this was going and busied himself with eating the stew. "About 5 foot 6 maybe 7." Serina responded and thanked Winry as she set down the glass of milk. "Wow, you're tall aren't you? Even Ed wasn't that tall at your age." Winry said with a snicker. "Hey, I'm taller now! I'm 5 foot eight!" Everyone at the table laughed including Serina who was trying to stop milk from spurting out her nose.

Everything calmed down and Edward drank his juice trying to forget the conversation and kept in mind exactly why Serina was here. "So tell us more about yourself, Serina. We don't really know much." Al asked. "There's not much to say. In the future I want to be a writer, an actor, or an artist but my parents say it won't pay well to be just one of those and that I should go into medicine and I agree with them but I can't stomach the sight of anything that makes me think of rotting flesh, copious amounts of blood, or seeing people in pain." The atmosphere became tense and Serina quickly switched it. "I go to a school for girls and the school my boyfriend goes to is an all-boys school across the street. I spend all my time wishing and imagining that I could be someone else and somewhere else. I guess that's how I ended up here because I had a skill for nothing but day dreaming. I was easy to hate anyone who denied my dreams and wishes which is probably why I've hated you for the longest time Winry even though you've done nothing to me. I was simply jealous that you had something I didn't but I know now that that's not a problem I have to worry about anymore." Serina glanced at Edward once and quickly turned back to her bowl before Edward or anyone noticed.

Serina realized that she was still holding onto Maria and held out the pendant to Alphonse. "Oh here Al, take Maria." "Serina don't you think you should keep hold of her?" Al said considering Maria was the older sister Serina never had. Serina set down the necklace on the table so Maria wouldn't be able to read her thoughts or hear what they said. "Believe me, Al. Maria loves being with you more than anyone. Please take care of her during the time she has left before her soul rebounds." Everyone at the table was surprised at how calmly Serina was about the fate of her older sister and how easily she was telling them about it. Then they all saw the same sadness she had been containing all say in her eyes. Edward didn't want to admit it but he knew deep down that he could never truly hate a person for letting fate run its course as Serina had. "I promise, Serina." Al responded.

Serina smiled and Winry and Al followed suit leaving Ed as the only one with a solemn expression. Al picked up the necklace and reattached the hook and loop around his neck. Dinner was finished and Serina helped Winry clean up the table. Ed and Al were heading up to their room and as Al ascended the stairs while Edward stayed behind watching Serina. "How does Serina know so much about alchemy yet has never performed it?" Edward thought to himself. Serina was picking up a stack of plates when Edward called her name. "Y-yes, Edward?" she responded still frightened of his wrath. "Tomorrow I'm going to test you skills in alchemy. I don't want to hear any protest because you don't have the right to defy my right now."


	5. Not a Housewife

It was early the next morning that Edward snuck over to Serina's room to wake up. All the things that had been confiscated from her as Eastern HQ had been given back to her and they were all sitting on a dresser and chair in the corner of the room except for the Edward plushie that Serina was sleeping curled up around. The sheets had been thrown about in her tossing and turning and were covering only her hips down while they hung loosely off the bed. Edward was somewhat perturbed by the fact that the plushie was being held so close to her chest but he commenced to shake her wake. Serina groaned and pushed his hand away thinking it was her mother trying to wake her up. "I don't wanna wake up mom it's just a mass day today anyway." She mumbled. Edward would ask her about that statement later and shook her again. "I don't know what you're talking about but you still have to get up."

Edward's voice brought Serina to her senses and she sat up wobbling a bit in her drowsiness. Winry had loaned Serina a pair of pajamas but they were big on her and the shirt was struggling not to fall from her shoulders. "Get dressed and meet me outside." Edward turned about not showing his embarrassed expression as he left. Serina got up quickly and got dressed in the cosplay she had been found in the previous day minus the wig, fake automail, and coat. Serina made her way swiftly down the stairs and tied her hair back as she walked out the door to find Edward waiting for her wearing a black T-shirt and some tan pants for work. Edward raised an eyebrow at her chosen attire. Serina noticed and answered his unspoken question. "Winry hasn't given me any clothes to use yet." Edward shook his head and picked up two sticks and handed one to Serina. "Draw a transmutation circle." Edward ordered her about casually as though it had become a habit of his. "I only know two of them and I know you won't like me drawing them." "Just draw them." Edward said not thinking of what Serina might know. Serina meekly began making the circles and Edward paced impatiently. Serina was nearly finished with the second circle when Edward turned about to see her work and his eyes widened in shock. Serina had drawn the circle for killing a homunculus and was nearly finished with the circle for a human transmutation.

Edward snatched the stick from Serina who cringed back as he snapped it and kicked the dirt to make the circles disappear into clouds of dust. "How do you know those circles!?" Edward's yelling only frightened Serina more and she stepped away from him. "I-I saw them in a book. They were the easiest to memorize…" "Never draw them again! How is it that you know about those circles but not about any basic ones?" Edward asked finding that he was beginning to sound like his teacher. "I never took the time to learn them." Serina said bashfully trying to lighten the mood. Edward sighed, "Well I guess its best that you don't know. Alchemy can lead to some pretty horrifying things." "I know. Don't trouble yourself with remembering anything you don't want to." Serina said sympathetically. "How would you know about what I don't want to remember?!" Edward yelled. Edward was surprised that he kept finding himself cut off by the emotions of seriousness and sadness personified in Serina's face. "I can't tell you that no matter how much either of us wants me to. Now, if you're going to teach me about alchemy I suggest you get to it." Serina decided it was time to stop being afraid of Edward's anger and to take the chance to learn what she had always wanted to. Edward was taken aback by her demands but found her determination and utter desire to learn the science behind alchemy admirable. Edward said with a lighter air in his voice, "Fine, let's get started."

Alphonse was woken up by Winry who was in a panic about something that he couldn't understand due to his drowsiness. "What's the matter, Winry?" Al said as he sat up and rubbed an eye. "It's Serina! She's missing and Edward's not here either!" she said alarmed. "You don't think he took her away to get his revenge do you?!" Al said standing up quickly. Just then as though to answer their question for them they heard voices outside coming up the road to the house. The both of them looked out the window and saw Serina and Edward walking over the hill to the house. Al and Winry ran down the stairs and out onto the porch to see them. Serina and Edward were standing closer together than either of the two had seen them but still not close enough to be seen as a friendly pair. They had begun talking about the basics of alchemy on their way back and eventually got to talking about their favorite techniques. "I really don't have any particular favorite type of alchemic talent I just want to be skilled in all types of alchemy." Serina said. This reminded Edward of what the old Serina had told him about the name she was to be given. "The Divine Alchemist…she would have been one of the most talented alchemists in the country if it hadn't been for this girl, but I wouldn't have met her either. I don't know whether to be thankful or hateful towards this girl." Edward thought pensively s Serina continued to explain her ambitions for her future uses of alchemy.

"Where have you two been; I've been worried sick!" Winry said as she rushed over to dust off Serina who was covered in dirt from writing in the sand. "I'm fine. What are you two so worries about?" Serina asked glancing to Al. "We were worried that Edward was bullying you again." Al said. "How come you two are on her side? You both know what she did." Edward said sternly but with less anger. "Because she apologized and we forgive her." Al said and Winry took Serina inside to get her into some more feminine clothes. Edward sighed seeing that Serina had won over both Alphonse and Winry and they expected him to follow suit. Despite his original feelings of hatred towards her Edward knew that he was being pulled in as well and decided to put up a fight.

Edward followed Alphonse into the house and both of them sat down at the table. "So, what were you actually doing out there with Serina?" Al asked. "I had to be sure. I had to test what Serina knew about alchemy and see if she could do it. Homunculi can't perform alchemy so the act that she can proves she's not Serina brought back from the dead by someone who wanted to spite us." Edward explained. "How come you doubt her so much? She's just as human as we are." Al said still surprised that Ed was being so persistent about his view on Serina's presence there. "If she's so human then how is it she has her face!? Did you forget about the Serina we knew already? Has she taken her place?" Edward said rage inching back into his voice.

The brothers would need to get used to being cut off because it was becoming a regular occurrence. Winry came rushing down the stairs with an exuberant and delighted smile on her face when she reached the bottom. "Okay guys, what do you think?" Winry asked as she gestured up the stairs. Dainty feet wearing little black slippers were descending down the stairs and they continued down the steps to reveal a knee length dress the softest shade of violet with gentle ruffles at the end. Serina's hair was tied back in a tight braid unlike Edward's loose one and was shining brightly now that it was clean of dirt. Winry had given her a white apron to go with it that also had ruffles along the straps and at the edges. Not only did Serina look like the alter ego she had created who became friends with the brothers she also looked very much like a younger version of their mother. This struck Edward in ways he didn't know where possible. He felt sadness, regret, anger and happiness upon seeing her face and was at a loss for words.

Alphonse smiled and stood up to approach her. "Serina you look amazing." He complemented. "Winry forced it on me. I've never been one for skirts. I wanted to wear some of her cargo pants but she said it wasn't suitable for the work we'd be doing." Serina said expressing her dislike for the frilly ness of the dress and apron combo. "And what exactly is this work you'll be doing?" Edward said suspiciously eyeing the dress. "Geez, Ed you make baking a pie sound like a crime." Winry said irritably. "I feel like such a house wife right now." Serina paused and everyone's eyes went wide. Serina slapped her hands to her eyelids and threw her head back with a grunt saying, "I can't believe I just made and Izumi Curtis reference!" With that Serina ran laughing embarrassedly into the kitchen and Winry followed very confused.

Alphonse was laughing at the timeliness of her words to lighten the mood. "She's a funny girl isn't she? The Serina we knew was gentle, shy, and kept her feelings bottled." Al stated. "This one is the exact opposite. She's tough, assertive and outspoken and everything has to have a rhyme and reason to it." Alphonse had a hard time telling if what his brother was saying was a negative statement or a compliment but gave up after much hard thought. Edward busied himself with some military paper work he had yet to finish, Al was playing with Den and within the second hour after Winry and Serina had retreated into the kitchen Winry returned from within. "Edward, where's Al? I need to call him in for dinner." "He's out front with Den." Ed replied not looking up from his paper work. Winry exited through the front door and Edward closed his folder of paperwork and went into the kitchen to get plates and silver wear to set the table. Upon stepping into the threshold of the kitchen he stopped short when he saw Serina gazing inside the oven at the pie. Baking had been an endeavor for her and she was almost completely covering in flour. The oven alarm went off and Serina jumped to grab the oven mitts and took out the pie. She smiled at her work despite the simple look it had and when she turned towards the threshold Edward was standing in she was still smiling. This brought memories to Ed's mind of the time when the Serina he had known baked cookies for Edward's birthday and she was bringing them to him fresh from the oven.

"Edward? Hello?" Ed was called to his senses by Serina's voice and the smell of the pie seeing as she was standing directly in front of him now. Edward was still half in a trance and he apologized and stepped aside and Serina smiled at him for the first gesture of kindness he had shown her since she was released from her cell. She walked over to the table and sat the pie at the center before wiping the flour from her face with a rag that she retrieved from her apron pocket. Despite her protesting earlier Serina seemed to be happy with her attire and her place in the kitchen though Edward knew that he saw more potential in her than a normal house wife. But what was he thinking!? He didn't think of her in that way…


	6. Familiar Events

Serina sat down at the dinner table and served everyone pie for dessert when the time came. Al and Winry both seemed to enjoy the taste of Serina's worked and complemented her thusly. "Thanks guys, this was my first time baking anything. The kitchen really isn't my place of work. I'm normally a desk worker you know. My mind is my muscle." Serina said proudly. "You don't know how much you sound like brother when you say stuff like that." Al said smilingly. Edward stopped mid bite to see what she would say. "Thank you very much." She said as he cheeks became a light shade of pink. Edward found himself gazing dazed at her for a moment his fork suspended in midair not noticing that the corners of his mouth were turning up slightly at the fact that she wanted to be like him.

"Edward, you dropped your pie!" Winry exclaimed as the apple and pie crust fell from his fork to the floor. "Oh, sorry." Edward replied. As he kneeled down to pick up the mess he found that Serina had already sat on the floor and had begun picking up the bits and pieces of the fallen pie and placing them in his hand. "I've got it. I'm a guest here and a somewhat unwelcome one at that. I should do my best to make up for your kindness in letting me stay here." Serina stood and Al opened his mouth to tell her it was perfectly fine and that she didn't need to go out of her way. Serina stopped him knowing what he was going to say, "You guys enjoy the pie. I'll get to work on the dishes." "You didn't eat much." Winry pointed out. "I normally don't. Don't worry too much about it." Serina turned into the kitchen threw out the fallen pie and began washing the dishes and meanwhile Winry and Al turned to look at Ed. It took Edward a moment to realize that they were waiting for him to respond to what had just happened and was at a loss for words. "You really are clueless, Ed." Winry stated in frustration. "What did I do?" Edward asked rather confusedly. "You keep saying that you can never forgive her for killing the Serina you knew yet now you're starting to treat her exactly like you would any of your other friends." Al stated. "That's crazy! She's not like any of our friends. She's cruel and careless and-" "An amazing baker apple pie and the one cleaning our dishes right now." Winry said cutting him off.

Edward couldn't retaliate against her statement and found himself eating the remainder of his pie in frustration. "Brother, all she's asking for is for you to accept her apology." Al said before looking behind his Edward. "She's going to have to work a hell of a lot harder than baking a pie to get my forgiveness." Edward said being carelessly harsh. "I finished the dishes." Serina's dry voice said from behind where Winry and Al were gazing sympathetically. Edward turned around regretting what he was going to see. Serina was staring at him with a solid expression of suppressed grief and agony. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to bed." Serina's conspicuous way of expressing how she felt when she was hurt by his words was almost as painful to Edward as when he saw the Serina he knew crying when she was telling them about how she had lost her sister. She ascended swiftly up the stairs and a door slamming could be heard quite clearly from the bottom floor. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Ed." Winry said standing up and followed Serina's steps. Edward placed his elbow on the table and his hand to his forehead. "You really need to be more tactful, Ed. Do you think it was just a coincidence that the Serina we knew cared about you so much when we first met her? Remember, she treated us like she had known us during her childhood." Al stated and Edward smiled while reminiscing. "This Serina is no different. She cares about us just as much and treats us just the same. Sure she acts strangely and is rougher around the edges but that doesn't change that she has the same feelings for us as the Serina we've always known." Al made a good point. Since Serina had appeared in Eastern HQ she'd done absolutely nothing of any harm towards them or anyone. She even got along with Winry who Edward had noticed Serina wasn't pleased to see at first glance. If she had said when they caught her at HQ that she was the old Serina brought back from the dead somehow Edward would have had no doubts about it. "You're right, Al. Everyone has always said I had a hot head, I can't believe I'm just realizing it now. I'll apologize to her tomorrow." Edward said getting up. Al stood up with him and said "You have to do more than that, Brother." Edward turned to look at him as he placed his foot on the step and nodded taking his words to heart as he made his way upstairs to his room with Al following behind.

Edward found himself waking up later than usual the next morning. He could hear voices and plates clattering in the kitchen downstairs and got dressed quickly in a pair of simple slacks and a loose fitting shirt. Edward's feet nearly flew down the stairs and he made his way to the table where he was surprised to find only Winry and Al present with very disproportionate looking blueberry pancakes and satisfied smiles on their faces. "Morning, Edward. Sit down and have one of Serina's pancakes." Winry said after swallowing a mouthful. Edward simply grabbed a pancake from the leaning pile at the center of the table and tore a bite off in his mouth. He was surprised that despite her amateurish looking presentation the pancake was astonishingly well made. "Where is Serina anyway? There's something I need to talk to her about." Edward asked with a full mouth. "She wasn't in room when we went to wake her up and when we came down stairs. We found this note by these amazing pancakes; can't make heads or tails of it though." Al said handing him the small paper. Edward took a moment's glance at it and quickly snatched another pancake and took his brown coat from the coat rack and took a step out the door. Al and Winry looked at Edward curiously and Al shouted out to his light footed brother, "Edward what did it say? Where'd she go?" Edward turned back as he slipped his automail arm into its sleeve. "'Where my written heart lays newly revived where it wished it wouldn't have to go.'" After Edward was finished reciting the note he hastily made his way out the door and down the dirt road to the cemetery.

The wind was cold but light and rustled the autumn leaves and the branches of the tree hanging over the solemn grave that had only a segregate family present at its foundation. Serina sat in facing a grave that she saw as a foreboding of her own demise that was soon to come and was also a sign of her weakness when it came to keeping others happy above her own desires. She had been thinking tirelessly about what her and her creation's name engraved in this stone would mean in the future when she heard the crunching footsteps that belonged to her sacrificed desire as he coming running up dirt road leading to where she was fixated. His breath was visible in the air thanks to the dry autumn air and Serina's smile widened as it became clearer and he came closer. Edward passed by a heavily cloaked man who was visiting another grave before stopped at Serina's side and placed his hands on his bent knees to catch his breath. "Did you enjoy your breakfast or did you not have time for that?" Serina questioned Edward's panting figure with a giggle as she stood coming close to eye level with him. "It was great," he answered with a final pant. ", but what are you doing out here?"

Serina turned back to the cold stone with her name on it and then back to him with a regret full smile. "Mulling over a dead dream and the mistake I made of making it so." Edward looked at her sympathetically and was about to tell her what he had come there to say but noticed that the frail girl in front of him was shivering. Serina had not been aware that Risembool would be so cold in the mornings and seeing as she had no coat of her own came out to the cemetery without one. "You idiot you're going to get sick out here without a coat." He removed the coat he was wearing and draped it loosely over her shoulders. Serina gladly took the coat and put her arms through the too large sleeves, one of which still contained the lingering feeling of human warmth. Edward glanced over her shoulder at the grave she had just sat before and she followed his eyes to the name she had spent much time gazing at. "I'll leave you to pay your respects. I'll meet you back at the house, okay?"

'I'll meet you back at the house, okay?'

Those words wrung in his ears for a moment for they had been the same words that the girl who shared a face with the one standing before him had said before she was first attacked. Still now he wished he had gone with her on the way home that night to prevent any harm from coming to her. That memory was quickly pushed to the back of his mind and he nodded and Serina turned to leave the mournful sight. Serina stopped when Edward spoke, "When I get back I have something very important to tell you." Serina Wore a face of wonder and broke it with a smile and a nod before continuing down the path to warm haven in which she was staying. He watched until she was out of sight and the man he had passed on his way in left as well leaving him alone with his late loved ones. Edward turned to the grave that now seemed as though it should be empty for the being lying bellow had a counterpart that was walking amongst the living. "Hey Serina. I'm back again. I know it's soon but you wouldn't believe what has been going on around here lately…or maybe you would. I can't really explain it but someone has shown up and it's almost like you're with us again. I'm happy but I can't help but feel like if I try to accept her that I'll forget about you. She hasn't forgotten you, and I don't want to forget you." Edward sighed to himself knowing that he must look insane talking to himself but then again he knew many a person who has done exactly what he was now. He bid his deceased companion goodbye and moved over to the grave of his mother and his father who had been given a grave not long after Serina.

"Hello, Mom, Dad…it's been a while since I talked to you like this. Things have been changing a lot lately. I have some good news though. There's a girl here that's looks like the one just over there." Edward gestured to the grave he had just visited. "She's so much like her…it brings back a lot of memories. At first I couldn't stand her being here but now I feel like if she's gone I'll be losing my good friend all over again. I can't keep her here either though. She has more people in her family than I could ever ask to have in mine and she misses them terribly. I know how it feels and I wouldn't want her to feel like that just to spare my own feelings." Edward sighed to himself and rubbed his neck anxiously. "I'm going to find her a way home. It's the least I can do considering the way I've treated her. I'm going to follow her now and apologize and forgive her for what I blamed her for."

After confirming this to himself and to his deceased parents he walked calmly out of the cemetery and began running upon reaching the dirt road. Serina hadn't left him that long ago so he figured he would catch up with her on the way back, but he didn't. "She's faster than I thought." He pondered as he walked up the steps to the front porch of the Rockbell house. It was 11: 45 and Winry was busying herself with making a small lunch of sandwiches and some fruit salad while Al was reading a book on the couch. "You were gone for quite a while, but you're just in time for lunch." Al said marking his place in the book. "Where is Serina? She's got to be hungry." Winry said bringing out the food and setting it on the table. Edward's eyebrows rose at this question. "She's not here?" "No, she hasn't come back yet." Winry said looking at him oddly. Edward's mind was racing for answers. Why wasn't she back at the house like she said she'd be? This all seemed so familiar. Edward went over all the possibilities of where she could be, and then he remembered. The man that was in the cemetery, he kept his face very hidden and not long after Serina made her way down the path home he followed her in the same direction.

Edward leaned heavily on the door and shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be happening again." Edward said in a voice of hushed panic. "What is it, Ed? What's happened?" Al asked unaware of what was occurring. "Serina…has been kidnapped." Edward's words brought shock to Alphonse's face as he realized that the past was repeating itself. "We have to go look for her!" Alphonse said grabbing his coat. "I saw her only half an hour ago she couldn't have gone far!" Edward said. "Where do you think they took her?" Al asked presenting a good point. "There's nowhere here in Risembool where anyone could keep her hidden without being found quickly. This mean's the man who took would have had to sneak her on the train." Edward reasoned. Winry stood on the kitchen's threshold and looked at them with worried eyes. The two of them looked at her with determination and Edward spoke up, "Don't worry, Winry. We're gonna bring her back safely. We're gonna lose her again."


	7. Rescue from Revenge

Edward and Alphonse were racing to the train station and skidded to a halt at the ticket booth. The woman inside recognized the brothers immediately and asked them what was the matter. "We're looking for someone. They're tall suspicious man with broad shoulders and wearing a heavy coat." Edward described. Not many people boarded trains in Risembool so picking out someone was a simple task. "He was boarding a train to central." The woman replied. "Was there a girl with him?" Al asked. "No, but his partner and him were carrying a small coffin; about the size suited for a young woman. Did something unfortunate happen?" the woman asked with sympathy. "Not at all. We'd like to get on that train to Central please." Edward said. They quickly paid for the tickets and boarded the train leaving a swift thank you to the woman.

The brothers made their way to the very back of the train and searched from there. All the way from car to car Edward stormed through quickly scanning every face he passed for the one he had seen among the graves and following after Serina. They'd traveled through all the passenger carts except for the ones used for first class seating and that used for military. This lead Edward to believe that the man they were looking for was in that one cart. Contrary to Alphonse's belief Edward simply sighed and sat in the seat closest to the first class cart. "Ed, shouldn't we go in after him?" Al asked with his hand on the doorknob of the first class cart. "We don't know what he looks like and if he recognizes us he will immediately go to hide Serina and make it impossible for us to find her. Our best option would be to try and follow him and his partner when they walk off the train with the coffin they have Serina in." Edward said in a logical and stern voice. Alphonse was surprised how calmly Edward was taking this and how far he was thinking this through. Of course that was only on the outside; inside Edward was in a panicked rage thinking of every possible thing that could get in their way of getting Serina back.

The train stopped and Edward was on his feet before Alphonse had the time to look back from the window. They were the first ones to get off the train and both of them found a high place to stand and keep a look out for the men and the coffin. As the last of the passengers disembarked from the train the man in the heavy coat came into view and carried the coffin out with his partner holding the other end. Edward and Alphonse watched them from a safe distance and followed them as they placed the coffin in a hearse that was waiting for them and drove off. The Elrics quickly called a taxi and ordered the driver to follow the hearse but not to get too close. The longer they followed the closer to Central military HQ they got. "Why would they risk taking someone they kidnapped so close to the center of the military?" Edward thought aloud to his brother. The men drove the hearse around the back where the warehouses area and the brothers exited the taxi to follow them on foot.

Warehouses came into sight and so did the men carrying the coffin into warehouse 10. "Warehouse 10? What's in there?" Al asked. "It's a storage warehouse that record department uses for storing supplies like empty record books, shelves, filing cabinets and pens." Ed answered. Both of them were confused by this chosen location. They continued to watch and they saw the coffin begin to rock back and forth violently until the men's hold on the handles loosened and the coffin crashed to the ground landing on its side. Sure enough the one who was tossing and turning with the wooden casket rolled out onto the ground and got to her feet and made a run for it with her hands bound. Despite her attempt, the chloroform still had a hold on her senses and the Elrics watched as she dizzily tripped over her own feet landing hard on the ground. The men picked fragile figure roughly off the ground, one of them saying, "Don't think you can get away that easily. We have a little writing assignment for you."

That's when it hit them. Somehow these men had found out about how Serina had written the existence that they all lived in. Roy had once told them that rumors spread fast in the military and though Serina's ability was no rumor it sure sounded like one. These men had something they wanted her to write for them and seeing as how they kidnapped her to get it done it could be anything too good. After the three of them disappeared into the warehouse the Elrics followed silently in hiding behind a row of filing cabnets. This seemed all too familiar to the brothers and they feared that. To the side of the warehouse there was a small desk and an old chair in which the men shoved Serina into a sitting position. Now it was safe for the men to remove their disguises and they began to do so. The site of these men surprised the Elrics but Serina seemed unfazed. The men's faces were deformed due to a failed attempt to turn them into chimeras. One man had scales running up the side of his face and a single fang protruding from his mouth while the other had one paw with claws and a yellow eye along with razor sharp teeth.

One man placed a blank page and a fountain pen in front of her and Serina simply stared down at them sternly. "Get writing." One man demanded holding the pen directly in front of her. "About what may I ask?" Serina asked casually. The man with reptilian skin shoved the pen forcefully into her hand with a scowl while the other man spoke. "We want you to make us full chimeras so we can take it out on the people who made us like this and ruined our lives!" "I'm not going to help you kill anyone." Serina's defiance cost her dearly and the clawed man slammed her head down onto the desk. Serina lied there groaning and motionless leaving her injured head lying on the desk. Serina eventually eased enough of her pain to sit back and she turned far enough into view for the brothers to see that one of the claws had left a dripping cut on her forehead. Edward wanted to charge forward then and there but was held back by the cautious hand of his brother. Serina picked up the pen and spoke dully. "What names should I use?"

A satisfied and ugly smile spread across the faces of the deformed chimera men. "Thank you for your cooperation little lady, but just to make sure that you do exactly as you are told…" The reptilian man presented a syringe to Serina and grinned menacingly. "Poison?" Serina said in a shaking voice with a straight face. "Smart girl." The reptilian man put the needle in his pocket and the clawed man began dressing himself in his heavy coat again and stood outside the door to stand guard. Serina sat there tapping the pen on the desk in what seemed like a pointless pattern. The Elrics sat there trying to formulate a plan when Alphonse took notice of tapping pen's pattern. "Ed, that's Morse code." Ed listened closely and began translating the Morse code.

'_**Ed, Al, help me. STOP Take out the guy outside STOP I will keep this guy busy. END MESSAGE'**_

"How did she know we were here?" Al asked. "Doesn't matter; Serina is smart. We should do what she asks us to. Come on." Ed and Al snuck out and Serina stopped tapping her pen after a while and started gnawing on the pen instead. The reptilian man was becoming irritable and questioned what Serina was doing. "If you had any brains you would know that writing takes deep thought, creativity and time. Patience is a virtue, learn it." Serina said tediously. The man sneered at her and crossed him arms.

Edward and Alphonse took little time in taking down the clawed chimera man outside and were now standing over his unconscious figure. "Al, you go to HQ and look for help I heard Mustang was stationed here at the moment. See if you can find him." Al nodded and headed directly for Central HQ confident that Ed could get Serina back safely. Edward snuck back inside the warehouse and heard the scratching of a pen over paper. "She's actually going through with this?" Ed thought as he peeked around the row of filing cabinets and watched for a moment. Serina's hand was writing quickly across the paper in the hand of a child due to the fact that she normally typed all of her written work. Serina finished her work and set down the pen with a sigh. The man snatched up the paper and began reading it as the writer leaned back casually in her seat.

Edward watched closely as the man read and watched as his expression changed from satisfaction to horror. The chimera man was beginning to think if he was up to the consequences of having this girl write out his fate. "What is this, a horror story!?" the man said crumpling the paper and throwing it down in front of her as she rolled her eyes. "What's your problem? That's what you wanted right? Bloody revenge?" Serina said grabbing the wad of paper and tossing it back and forth between her hands as she leaned back in her chair. "You're sick!" The reptilian man grabbed Serina by the throat causing her to writhe as he began suffocating. Before Serina even came close to drawing her last breath a wall came up separating her from her attackers grasp.

The transmutation extended from the wall and encased the chimera man in a cage. Serina crawled away from the reach of the infuriated and confused chimera man as Edward ran out from hiding to her side. "Are you alright?" Edward asked as he helped her to her feet. Serina's expression turned from stoically calm to a shaken smile. "Fashionably late as always. Where's Al?" "He went to HQ to get Mustang." He replied. "Oh good. You made a good choice sending for the colonel." Serina said eager to meet the Flame Alchemist. "He's the furhrer actually." Ed said with a scoff. "Hah! I always knew he could do it!" Serina said in triumph that one of her sub-stories had come true.

Before Edward had realized it Serina was swept away from him by the chimera that had used his snake venom to melt away the bars of the cage. Ed's senses caught up with him as he spun around to face the snake man who had one scaled hand holding Serina's head up to expose her neck to the needle that he had poised to strike. "Serina!" Edward transmuted his arm and began to charge before the chimera man commanded him to stop and held the needle closer to Serina's shaking neck. "What are you going to do to her?" Edward asked in a concerned and frightened voice. "What do you care? From what I heard she killed your friend using the same method I just asked her to use. I think it would just be better to take her sick and twisted mind out of everyone's misery!"

He raised the needle and was bringing it down swiftly to meet Serina's shaking figure. Serina's eyes widened in fear and Edward saw the previous Serina he knew flash before his eyes wearing that same expression. Ed ran forward as fast as he could to stop the deadly needle from piercing her skin. As the needle neared her Edward let out a desperate scream, "Please don't!" Before the poison allowed Serina to feel the death she had only imagined would happen to her in a nightmare a raging flame engulfed the chimera man and he released Serina as he screamed in pain. Serina ran quickly to the safety of Edward's side and he placed a comforting arm around her as Mustang stepped forward with Hawkeye and Al behind him. The flames eventually went out and the chimera laid with harshly charred skin on the ground.

Al ran over to the two of them and continued to question them as to what had happened to them since he left to get Mustang and Edward explained the events that had occurred as Serina clung to Edward's coat silently. After some soldiers that came in after the first three carried the chimera's away Mustang and Hawkeye approach Serina and the brothers. "Well Fullmetal, it seems that you have succeeded in yet another civilian rescue. Who was the hostage this time?" Mustang asked, not having been told the exact details of the who and why of the kidnapping. Serina looked up to the people around her shaking and with frightened eyes. Mustang and Hawkeye were both shocked to see that the girl before them had the same appearance as the dying girl the Elrics had brought back a year before. Before they could ask any more questions though Serina saw everything become blurry before falling limp in Edward's arms and blacking out.


	8. Where Does The Heart Lie?

After passing out from the trauma of her near death experience, Serina was being held by Edward until an ambulance came to pick her up. Edward and Alphonse wanted to accompany her and talk to her when she woke up but Mustang told them to get into his car and come to central command to give a report as to what had happened. Edward reluctantly followed Mustang and Hawkeye to the car along with Alphonse.

They all took their seats except for Hawkeye who remained standing with a kilp board in hand to record anything the Elrics had to report. The questions that they were asked by Mustang were simple ones. "Who is she? How old is she? Where is she from? Why did the chimeras kidnap her?" The Elrics answered, "Her name is Serina Bloom, she's 16, and we don't know where she's from. All we know about the chimeras is that they wanted her to help them get revenge." The questions then became more detailed. "How exactly was she going to help them?" The brothers paused a moment but seeing as the truth wasn't all that confidential they told them exactly what the chimeras had asked of her. "They somehow learned this rumor from when Serina first arrived here that whatever she wrote would come true but apparently it didn't work." Edward said placing his hands in his pocket with one hand on the crumpled sheet of paper. "Interesting." Roy said with a smirk since he already knew about the report from when Serina was captured and questioned. Roy leaned back casually in his large leather seat and dismissed them.

No sooner than he had said so, the Elric brothers were out of Mustang's office and out to the car to drive to the hospital. The two of them wasted no time finding Serina's room and were glad to find her in better condition than their companion from a year ago, with only a bandage around her head to show signs of any visible wounds. "Hey guys. Mustang hold you back?" Serina said knowingly. "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as he and Al took their seats by Serina's hospital bed. Serina swung her legs over the edge of the bed showing the brothers her new hospital clothes that looked much like pajamas. "That was an exciting little adventure we had huh?" She said with a bright smile. "You don't seem too shaken about it." Al stated with a small laugh. "Well, I believed that you guys were right behind me like you always are. You always keep those you care about safe."

Ed couldn't believe it. After the harsh treatment he'd given her on her arrival and after she did nothing but be more than kind to him she still believed that he cared about her enough to give up his vendetta to save her life. It was time to say what he hadn't had a chance to back in the cemetery. "Serina, I'm sorry." Edward said looking her directly in the eye. "What for?" she said quizzically. "For the way I've treated you and for blaming you for everything. You more than proved that you didn't mean for anything bad to happen to the Serina you created if it could have been avoided. I convinced you to think that it really was your fault and that you had to gain my forgiveness. Well, I'm telling you now that you having nothing to feel guilty for but if you really need to hear it…Serina I forgive you."

Al smiled at his brother who had finally built up the courage to put aside the grudge he formed against Serina the day they met her. Serina smiled too and jumped down from the bed and Edward stood to catch her thinking she was going to topple over from fatigue. Serina was stronger than he thought and he found himself towering over her 5'8" figure by 3 inches. Since he met her neither of them had taken notice of the astonishing height difference. "You've gotten taller, Ed. Have you finally started eating right and drinking milk?" Serina said laughing at the tick mark forming on Edward's forehead. "You should thank me. If I hadn't imagined you growing to be so tall when I wrote, you wouldn't be." Serina said, mimicking Mustang's tone of superiority. "Why you!" When Edward stooped down to look Serina in the eye she took the opportunity to give him a peck on the cheek.

Serina grinned taking her victory over all Edward Elric pairings known to man when Edward's face became a deep shade of red that was reminiscent of his old coat. Alphonse and Maria, who hung around his neck, were dumb struck at what had just occurred. "There's something I never told you, Edward." Serina began still looking into his confused gaze. "You always thought of Serina as someone separate from me, but that's not the case. She was me. I'm here now to stand in her place and tell you what she never got a chance to…She loved you, Edward. She loved you so much for so long." Edward was drawn out of his sense of confusion as these words began to sink in and a tear was forcing itself to stay on the brim of Serina's eye. Edward stepped forward with a sympathetic smile and pulled her in for a hug. Serina laughed a bit and wrapped her arms around him. "I loved her too." Edward began before saying, "I hope your boyfriend back home doesn't kill me for saying that." Serina laughed again and retorted back. "Oh, I miss my Edward. I want to go back home to see him and my other friends, but then I'll be missing another Edward." Serina said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, but you need to go home to your families that care and worry for you." Edward held her at arm's length to look her in the eye and she smiled and said two words. "You're right."

Then the flickering lights that Serina had recognized by now returned. "What's going on, brother?" Al asked standing up. "I don't know." Edward answered looking outside for signs of a storm. When there were none he suggested going to the front desk to ask what the problem with the lights was. Before they left the room, the lights had reached a rapid flashing speed and they were stopped by a voice from behind. "Ed…Al…" The two of them stopped to turn and face the silhouette of Serina in the pitch darkness standing by the shining window. "Goodbye." Before either of them could say a word of question Serina's figure fell towards the floor into the shadows. The lights started flickering on and when they expected to find Serina fallen unconscious on the floor they instead found it empty. Edward's eyes were full of question as he said, "Serina…who are you?"

Serina was becoming accustomed to the falling sensation and the darkness she had experienced thrice before and was using it as a time to think. She thought about Edward her boyfriend and Edward her childhood dream. She had been in love with the idea of Edward Elric since she was 11 but she had believed that she could never truly be able to love him the way she wanted that is until she met him. Edward, the boy she had met in her freshman year of high school and who helped her experience the impossible feeling of love at first sight. She struggled with her emotions. She loved them both so much but she wasn't sure she had a right to. Her mind settled as a sorrowful fact settled into her mind. "I will probably never see Edward Elric ever again."

The falling sensation stopped and Serina found herself in the panel room that she had disappeared from 3 days ago when she appeared in Amestris. Serina got to her feet and ran to the door but found it to be locked. It was already 8:00pm and the convention center was closed. Serina resigned herself to this fact and found a corner to sleep in for the night. A she laid down she began to think of the passing days and realized that she had left all her things back in the Rockbell house. She chuckled to herself happily knowing that now there was no mistaking that she had been there. With this happy thought to calm her she fell asleep and slept soundly until she was found in the morning and taken to the police station.

Apparently time moved slower in Amestris that it did on Earth unlike how time moved quicker at Hogwarts than on Earth. Serina had been reportedly gone for 10 days and her parents were in spastic joy when they had been called to the police station to pick her up. Her hospital attire and wounded forehead were questions that Serina decided to leave unanswered as well as what had happened during her time gone. She simply said that everything was a blur and her parents took her from the police back home. The entire way back Serina was fixated on the occurrences that had befallen her since she disappeared the first time and told herself, "This isn't normal and I don't know how to stop it. I'm going to disappear again. The question is where will I go?"

The End

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**To continue following Serina and her dimensional adventures follow me and keep a look out for the next addition of 'Worlds: A Fanfiction Series'**_


End file.
